Mechanic
The mechanic is a Karma unlocked job which can be accessed for 30 points. This job has little to no station responsibility and less access than engineers. As such, your main responsibility will be constructing and maintaining space pods for yourself or the crew. In a typical round you'll mostly find yourself making a pod then zooming around the station until you run out of fuel, destined to float in the far reaches of space forever. The Final Frontier You start out in an area near the engineering section of the station. However aside from the mechanic's workshop you begin in, the only other areas you have access to are maintenance. Despite this, you have everything you need to start building your first space pod. The Right Tools On your person you begin wearing your jumpsuit, a hardhat, and a toolbelt with an inventory of all the basic tools including wire. Within your small workshop, you will see a mechanical toolbox with replacement tools as well as a full stack of glass, metal, plasteel, and metal rods. Additionally, you will see two items which are very important in the pod building process, a pod core and a pod circuitboard. All of these tools will allow you to create one space pod. To your left, you will see a set of blast doors and a forcefield which exits to space and only pods can move through it. Keep in mind you don't start out with eye protection. So be sure to get a welding helmet or goggles before you start working. Building a Pod Creating a basic pod for civilian use is quite easy. If nobody has broken into your workshop, you have all the tools to make one at round start. # Load all of the sheets of metal, glass, and plasma into the spacepod fabricator. # Use the spacepod fabricator to fabricate all 4 pod frames and the pod armor of your choice. # Place all 4 frames into a 4 by 4 square, rotate the frames to their correct positions by left-clicking on them. # When properly placed, secure all frames with a wrench # Use 10 rods on one of the frame parts to make a space pod frame. # Use 4 lengths of wire on space pod frame. # Use screwdriver on frame. # Insert the pod circuit board. You can get more of these from the circuit printer in robotics. # Use a screwdriver on the frame. # Insert the core. You can get more of these from the fabricator in robotics. # Use a wrench on the frame # Use 5 sheets of metal on the frame. # Use a wrench on the frame. # Use a welder on the frame. # Use a pod armor type on the frame. # Use a wrench on the frame. # Use a welder on the frame. Your space pod has been completed! You can now enter it and fly around at your leisure. The interior is pressurized, but unless you are using your own internals you will need to activate the space pod's air tank in order to breathe properly. Repairing the pod So, you somehow damaged your pod and need to repair it? Fret not, repairing is a straightforward process. # Use a crowbar to open the maintenance hatch. # Use a welder to repair the damage. # Use a crowbar to close the maintenance hatch. Changing/upgrading the battery # Use a crowbar to open the maintenance hatch. # Use an empty hand on the pod, take out the old battery. # Insert the new battery. # Use a crowbar to close the maintenance hatch. Pod Equipment and You There are numerous pieces of equipment you can add to a pod, or can exchange to upgrade pods. What else can I do? Aside from making pods for yourself and the crew, not a whole lot. Because you will have essentially free reign in space, you can help out your engineering partners by wiring the solars if you manage to get a hold of a space suit. Additionally, you can simply zoom off into the unknown reaches of space, trying to find loot for yourself and those in research. Traitoring You will have access to the best get-away vehicle on the entire station in addition to free tools. Due to your mobility it will be extremely difficult for enemy authorities to catch you, with only your rival, the Security Pod Pilot to stop you. Category: Jobs